You're Gonna Be
by Beautiful Trix
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa have a rocky marriage. When baby Draco comes, can Narcissa put away her fear? Could she be a good mother? [[Songfic]]


A/N: I don't like it, tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song 'Your Gonna Be' by Reba McEntire

* * *

"What was he really doing here?" Lucius shouted at his nine month pregnant wife. "Just what he told you. Rodolphus was waiting here for you. He had some death eater business." Narcissa answered her angry husband. "You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" Lucius asked as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. "What?" Narcissa cried. "You heard me." Lucius told her. He lifted the glass to his lips and drained it. Narcissa stood staring at her husband, looking appalled. "No, I am not cheating on you." Narcissa snapped. "Yea right." Lucius hissed. He set the glass down and walked closer to her. "For Christ's sakes, he is my sister's husband, Lucius." Narcissa cried. "Why would I do that to her or you, for that matter?" "Is that baby his?" Lucius growled. His eyes narrowing at her swollen stomach.

Narcissa glared. Her usual sparkling blue eyes turning livid. "No, it is not his baby. This child I am carrying is yours." Narcissa hissed. Lucius pushed her against the wall. "It better be the Malfoy heir." Lucius whispered in her ear. Narcissa could smell the whiskey on his breath. "Or Malfoy heiress." Narcissa said back. Lucius glared at her. "It better be a boy." he hissed to her. "What if it's a girl?" Narcissa asked as she crossed her arms. "Then I will know that it is Rodolphus's child." Lucius answered. Narcissa glared at him. Lucius stood up to his full height. He was trying to stare down his wife. Narcissa stood up straighter. She wasn't going to let her husband win. Not this time.

Lucius growled and grabbed Narcissa's small delicate arms. He started to shake her violently. Narcissa cried out as she felt her pants get wet. The floor got wet. Lucius jumped back from his wife. He stared down at the liquid in disguist. "My water just broke." Narcissa told Lucius. He stared at her for a few minutes before he grabbed her arm and disapperated to St. Mungo's hospital. A nurse spotted them and walked over. "Can I be of any assistance?" the nurse asked. Narcissa nodded. "My water just broke." The nurse nodded and smiled. "Follow me." she said. The nurse led Lucius and Narcissa to a room and got everything set up.

A few hours later, the delivery was under way. "Push Mrs. Malfoy, Push!" the healer cried. Narcissa squeezed tighter on Lucius's hand and pushed. "Here comes the head!" the healer cried. "Just one more good push!" Narcissa screamed and pushed one last time. A baby's cry was heard. "It's a boy!" the healer cried. Narcissa sank back into the pillow. She was exhausted. The healer placed the small infant on her stomach as he wiped him off. The healer looked at Lucius. "Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?" Lucius nodded and cut the cord.

The healer finished cleaning off the baby and handed him to Narcissa. Narcissa's heart melted the moment the baby was in her arms. He was small. He had blonde fuzz on his head. He fussed a little bit. His eyes were still closed. The healer took the baby and took him over to the other side of the room to weigh him. Narcissa looked up at Lucius. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "The Malfoy heir." she whispered to him. He nodded. "Six pounds, Nine ounces." the healer cried. He brought the baby back over and placed him back in Narcissa's arms. He squirmed and opened his eyes. He had his father's gorgeous gray eyes. Narcissa started to smile and then it faded. A wave of fear hit her. Could she be a good mother? Could she raise this little boy? He was expecting her to have all the answers. How could she do this?

_**6 lbs. and 9 oz. lookin' up at me**_

_**Like I have all the answers, I hope I have the ones you need.**_

_**I've never really done this, now I know what scared is.**_

"Let me hold him." Lucius said. Narcissa held him closer to her. Lucius glared down at his wife. "Let me hold my son." Narcissa bit her lip. Lucius grabbed ahold of her arm and squeezed it. "Let me hold him." he hissed. Narcissa nodded and handed the small infant to her husband. Lucius looked down at the small baby. The healers left the room. The baby rapped his hand around Lucius's finger and squeezed. "Wow, we have a strong baby here." Lucius said. "He will be an excellent death eater. The Dark Lord will be happy." Narcissa sighed. Lucius smiled. "I think he likes me."

_**Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong**_

_**Other times I'll let you just find out on your own.**_

_**But that's when you'll be growin' , and the whole time I'll be knowin'**_

The door opened and a healer walked in. She was holding a quill and a piece of parchment. "Do you two have a name for the little one?" she asked. Lucius opened his mouth to speak when Narcissa said "Draco." Lucius closed his mouth and looked at her. "It means Dragon." Narcissa said as she caught her husband's eye. Lucius thought a moment and nodded. "Draco it is." he said. "Draco Cygnus Malfoy." Narcissa told the healer. The healer nodded and wrote it down. "I just need you both to sign the birth certificate." The healer handed Lucius and Narcissa the certificate and both signed. The healer took the certificate and left the room.

Narcissa stared at her husband. He was so happy with the baby. Maybe everything was going to be alright. Maybe she and Lucius were going to do okay. "Lucius, darling, can you go call the family?" Narcissa asked. Lucius kissed Draco's forehead and nodded. He handed the baby to Narcissa and left the room. Draco looked up at Narcissa. She smiled at him. "Okay, your father and I never done this before. So please bare with us." She laughed and kissed her small son. "I want to give you every opportunity possible. I want you to chase all your dreams. You'll soon find out that life isn't fair. And it's okay to cry." She tickled her son. "I just want you to know that sometimes bad is good. Just believe things work out like they should. Life has no guarantees. But there is one thing that I can guarantee, you will always be loved by me." Draco yawned and Narcissa laughed. She brought the small baby up to her breast.

_**You're gonna fly with every dream you chase**_

_**You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay**_

_**Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there**_

_**You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good**_

_**We just have to believe things work out like they should**_

_**Life has not guarantees, but always loved by me**_

_**You're gonna be**_

As Narcissa was feeding the baby, the door opened and a healer walked in. "Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Malfoy." the healer said. "I was just coming to make sure everything was alright." Narcissa smiled at the healer. "Everything is fine." Narcissa replied. "Is he eating alright?" the healer asked. Narcissa nodded. The healer smiled. Her smiled faded when she saw Narcissa's arms. Narcissa was feeding Draco and the top of her gown was down. The healer caught sight of small black and blue bruises on her arms. "What happened?" the healer asked. Narcissa saw what she was looking at and started to get nervous. "Oh those, they are nothing." Narcissa said as she continued to feed Draco.

"But you have bruises on your arms." the healer said. Narcissa nodded. "I bruise very easily." Narcissa told the woman. She forced a laugh. "A curse I had ever since I was a child. You can only imagine how terrible it was for me. Three girls that loved to fight. When my water broke, my husband was a nervous wreck. He just grabbed a little too hard when he apperated here. It's nothing." The healer looked up at Narcissa. Not sure to believe her or not. "I'm fine. You can leave now if you are done." Narcissa told her. The healer nodded and left the room reluctantly. Narcissa sighed in relief. "I know, I should leave your father." Narcissa whispered to her slumbering son. "But..." she paused and sighed. "It's for the family honor. You will understand one day. But just remember this Draco, you will have to live with all the choices that you make."

_**I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through some of my mistakes.**_

_**Lord knows I'll be tryin', oh to give you what it takes.**_

_**What it takes to know the difference between gettin' by and livin'**_

_**'Cause anything worth doin' is worth doin' all the way**_

_**Just know you'll have to live with all the choices that you make**_

_**So make sure you're always givin' way more than you're takin'**_

The door opened again. Narcissa was expecting it to be the healer again. She smiled when she saw Bellatrix walk in. "Cissy!" she cried. "Bell!" Narcissa greeted back. Bellatrix ran to her younger sister and hugged her. Rodolphus and Lucius walked into the room and Lucius shut the door behind him. "Mum and dad are on there way." Bellatrix told Narcissa. Narcissa looked at Lucius. "And your parents?" Narcissa asked him. "They are out shopping for him." Lucius told Narcissa. Narcissa rolled her eyes. "He is only a few hours old." Narcissa said. "You know my mother." Lucius told her. Narcissa put Draco into Bella's arms. She smiled down at the newborn.

"Aw, Doll face, look, he's beautiful." Bellatrix cried as she looked up at her husband. "Come over and meet your nephew." Rodolphus smiled at how happy his wife was. He walked over and looked down at the baby. He caressed the baby's face with his finger. Draco started to fuss. Bellatrix kissed the baby's head and handed him back to Narcissa. "I want one!" Bellatrix cried. Rodolphus shook his head with a laugh. "Wake up, little dragon." Narcissa whispered to Draco. "Meet your aunt and uncle." She smiled and kissed his head. "He's perfect." Rodolphus said as he looked at Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius nodded. "He is very strong. He will be the perfect death eater." Bellatrix smiled down at her nephew. "The Dark Lord will be proud." she said. Narcissa ignored them. The promises that she made to Draco earlier running through her head.

_**You're gonna fly with every dream you chase**_

_**You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay**_

_**Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there**_

_**You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good**_

_**We just have to believe things work out like they should**_

_**Life has not guarantees, but always loved by me**_

_**You're gonna be**_

A few days later, Narcissa and Lucius took Draco back to the house. "We're home Draco." Narcissa whispered to him. "Wake up sleepy head, this is where you are going to live." Narcissa took him up to his nursery and placed him in his crib. She smiled down at her son. Lucius came up behind her and bit her neck. "I am going to see the Dark Lord." Lucius told her. Narcissa nodded. "Rodolphus better not be here when I get back." Narcissa rolled her eyes as Lucius left. Narcissa smiled down at Draco.

_**Someone's everything**_

_**You're gonna see**_

_**Just what you are to me**_

Draco started to wake up. He opened his beautiful gray eyes. "Hi Dragon." Narcissa whispered. Draco started to cry. "You hungry?" Narcissa asked. She picked him up and walked over to a rocking chair in the corner of the room. She started to feed him, humming a little tune to him. "You're gonna be, always loved by me." she sang to him.

_**You're gonna fly with every dream you chase**_

_**We just have to believe things work out like they should**_

_**Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me**_

_**You're gonna be**_

_**Always loved by me.**_


End file.
